Beginnings
by HeatherH24
Summary: Sookie doesn't know Bill because they never meet. Instead she is searching for her irresponsible brother that has managed to get himself lost; and she finds herself searching the last place she ever thought she would be Fangtasia. Will Eric be her savior?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I watched the scantily clad herd of people; each one fading into another completely lacking in indivility. I yawned suddenly bored, closed my eyes just taking in the hum of the music. The music stopped abruptly, and I opened my eyes to find the reason for the disturbance. There standing in the sea of black dancing bodies was one of the most enchanting women that I had seen in a long time. She wore a bright pink sundress that seemed to fit her luscious curves in all the right places. Bright long blonde hair reflected the strobbing lights that fluttered wildly across the club. I felt my fangs drop; I narrowed my eyes at my body's reaction. It had been quite awhile since I had lost control.

"Eric, do something blonde is about to make a scene. I would hate to have to explain to the queen why a woman was torn to shreds in the middle of the dance floor." Pam sneered as she went to detour the vultures that were looking at her; practically drooling over what they thought would be their next dinner.

"Oh, don't worry I will handle her." My lips perked up at my own comment. I was going to handle every part of her this very night.

I approached her slowly not wanting to spook her. I tapped gently on her bare shoulder and she turned to meet my eyes. I had expected many things lust, fear, and excitement never would I have guessed anger would have burned in her warm brown eyes. She glared at me as if I was just another annoying fang banger. I had been quite awhile since I was glared at like at that; and hadn't lasted for long because they had meet their maker. It annoyed me and surprised me that she found me common; but her heated eyes seemed to awake something in me that I thought was lost forever.

"Hello, I was hoping that someone could taper down the hormones just for a second to help me find my brother."She said shoving a picture at me her irritation evident in her voice. I studied the man closely and racked my brain for his familiar face. Most of the time I ignored my patrons on goings as a general rule of business, but it would bring me closer to her.

"Why yes, I remember him, he left with Susan. I believe he offered himself as a donor." Her mouth dropped open with sudden disgust.

"Donor!" She said with a horrid expression.

"What has Jason got himself involved in now!" she huffed and tucked a stray blonde lock behind her ear contemplating the best course of action.

"I could take you to Susan's." I paused as she meets my eyes once again and sighed with relief.

"For a price." I finished and gave her my best smile, but it didn't help the relief was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the price?" She said sharply, but I noticed her hands shaking slightly.

"What I want is a chance to know you better." I said mischievously. She looked me up and down; realization flashed on her face as she put the pieces together of what my true nature was. I stared back at her looking once again for fear in her reaction, but she only looked annoyed at my interference.

"Fine, but no funny business just keep yours fangs to yourself. Now can you take me to Susan's so can find my brother." She said impatiently, turning to look for the quickest exit route. I grabbed her hip and turned her around to face me.

"First, I need your name." I said hovering mere inch's for her face. I felt her body tremble under my hand and let a knowing smile cross my face.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse, and don't touch me again." She said slapping my hand from her hip.

"Well Sookie Stackhouse my name is Eric Northman, and we will see about that." I gave her another dashing smile and lead her to the exit before she could respond. There is no way I would let this woman out of my clutches before I know her. Her bravery was intoxicating to me in a century that was filled with cowards. I lead her to my red corvette that was parked at the edge of the club and went to open the door for her.

"Uh, I don't think so! I will take my own car and follow you." She pointed to a beat up yellow car that was parked several cars over and bolted to it. I could glamor her and she would be mine until I was done with her but that was the easy way out. I wanted her on her own free will to come to me; to crave the passion I could give her. I pulled out of the parking lot checking my review mirror for her clunker; she followed closely behind almost riding my bumper. We drove a couple blocks down to small little subdivision that was filled with the same boring houses I signaled to Susan's driveway and we pulled in to the narrow space. She marched to the doorway and began to pound on the oak door as if she was going to knock it down.

"Let me" I said grabbing the hide a key from under a large rock.

"I would hate for you tear the door down." I said sarcastically as I opened the door. The stench took me back the smell of dried vampire blood. What the hell had went on here; the white crisp walls of the living room were splattered with blood. I looked back at Sookie who was desperately searching for signs of her brother; she covered her mouth and nose with her hand as tears rolled down her checks.

"Stay here!" I shouted as I went to search the rest of the house. I found Susan's ashes in her bed the only sign of her left was a gold bracelet that she had worn religiously that was given to her by her mother.

"I found my brothers jacket, but there is no other trace of him. Do you think this could be some of his blood?" she said searching for answers that I could not give her. Susan was dead and it was not going to be pretty she was a favorite of the queen; and her killer would most likely be put to death.

"Most of this is vampire blood and only a little is human. Which means that most likely the human is alive; but not for long." I said not letting my eyes meet hers unsure what this might mean for her brother. She seemed to catch on to my meaning because she stepped back clutching the large oak bedpost.

"What do you mean not for long?" She said her eyes searching mine.

"Susan was a favorite of the queen her killer will suffer for her death; and right now your brother is the only suspect." I said turning around to search for more answers on who could have murdered Susan.


	3. Chapter 3

I had almost given up hope; when I noticed a small spec of color emerging from the edge of the pillow case. I lifted the pillow to find a lavender match case with a gold crown emblem. I knew this sign well it was an underground vampire club used by elite members as a means of hosting their dinner guest; well the guest was actually the dinner.

"What did you find?"Sookie said hovering over me staring at the object with a clueless expression.

"Do you want to save your brother?" I said knowing the answer. She would do anything to save her brother even risk her own life, and at the current moment that is exactly what I needed her to do.

"What do I have to do?" she stood rigid dreading my words.

"I need you to act like I have compelled you to be my dinner guest to an underground vampire club." I paused, because I was most defiantly going to enjoy the next part. "And I need to take some your blood to make it look authentic." I said the last part beaming as I watched her expression grow pale.

This time she rode with me; saying little she rested her head on the headrest and stared out the window.

"Thank you, for helping me I know that you could just write Jason off and it would never matter to anyone. Well except me, but he is all the family I have left." She said turning to meet my eyes. Her words where so sincere, and unexpected that they made my pulse race. What was it about this woman that set my senses on fire? At every possible moment she surprised me, and put me off balance.

"You're welcome" I said simply keeping my eyes focused on the road. We pulled into a warehouse parking lot that at first glance looked ordinary. The only sign that it existed was the lavender sign with the gold crown that hung above the mangled door. I knocked once and the bouncer cracked the door I dropped my fangs and drew Sookie in even closer to me. He opened the door only wide enough for us to squeeze through; I wrapped my arm around Sookie pulling her even closer to me. Her curves molded to my side warming my cold skin. I wanted these sharks to know that she was mine; that they could never touch her. We found one of the many crimson sofas that lined the club and sat down. She looked around nervously watching the many vampires and their so called "donor's" in action. I grabbed her waist and placed her on my lap and pulled her face to mine.

"Kiss me" I whispered softly into her ear. "You have to make it look real; there watching" I said pressing tiny kisses down her golden tanned neck. I once again focused on her eyes that were now filled with an intensity that mesmerized me. Fire fueled my veins as I took her lips kissing her with passion that had haunted me all night. She tangled her fingers in my hair pressing her body in to mine returning my passion. I groaned if I didn't pull away soon I was going to have her right her on the couch for the rest of the vultures to watch. I slowly pulled back trying to gain composure; there was still one thing that I needed to do to deflect attention from us.

"Sookie, I need to take some of you blood now." I said softly again into her ear. Now feeling somewhat remorseful about the situation she was in.

"Will it hurt?" she said placing her head on my shoulder giving herself to me completely. Her heavy breathes further intoxicating me to the point of insanity.

"Only for a second, some people even find it pleasurable." My fangs dropped as I removed her silk hair from her neck. I dragged my fangs up the side up her neck giving her goose bumps; I would make her enjoy this even crave it. I took only enough to keep up appearances then pricked my finger and ran it over her wounds.

"See that wasn't so bad." I said settling her beside me again. She looked puzzled as she stared off into space.

"Are you ok?" I said worried she is in some sort of shock.

"You see the older man in the corner that is hovering over that boy?" she pointed to the corner where indeed a much older man was feeding on what looked like a boy in his late teens.

"He knows where Jason is." She said her eyes fixated on the boy across the room.

"How do you know that?" I stared at her baffled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will talk about this later!" she said pointing in the boy's direction. "He's leaving, we have to catch him." She jerked up heading in his direction.

"Sookie, what to do you plan to do tackle him in a room full of vampires?" I said holding her wrist not letting her go any further.

"We can't just let him leave if he has information about my brother." She said trying to free her arm from my iron clad grip.

"I have no intention of letting him go my plan is just a little bit more subtle." I said rising and wrapping my arm tightly over her shoulders to keep her from sprinting away. I lead us quietly out of the club and opened the car door for her. This time she accepted easily, but let out a huge sigh as she sat down once again resting her head on the head rest. I started the car listening to the low hum of the motor; waiting for the target to pull out. "My plan is very simple were going to follow him to his place of residence. Where there will no vampires to interrupt our questioning and no witnesses."

"No witnesses? What do you plan to do?" She said looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Anything necessary to get what I want." She should see my true nature; that I cower to no one and take anything I want.

"You would take his life so easy?" she said searching my eyes.

"I have taken many lives just as easy." What could she except I was a thousand year old vampire there had been many casualties that had lost their lives for my greater good. Yet this seemed to repel her from me I noticed immediately her mood darken.

"What if I told you that I could find out anything you wanted without spilling a drop of blood." She said keeping her attention on her fidgeting hands.

"What are you Miss. Stackhouse?" I said this time searching her eyes.

"I am a telepath, I can read minds." She blurted out quickly returning her eyes back to her fidgeting hands.

"Can you read my mind?" Fearing what it may mean for her if she could.

"No, I can't read vampires minds just humans." I let out a breathe that I hadn't realized I had been holding. She was even more valuable to me now; there was no chance that I was letting her go now. I would have her, and she would be mine! Silence lingered between us uncomfortably as we watched the boy emerge from the darkness were he said goodbye to his vampire lover. He made his way to faded blue Chevy cavalier and pulled on to the main road. I followed him carefully trailing closely behind him but trying to remain conspicuous.

"I will make you a promise; if you can get all the information we need without any violence I will let him live." I said breaking the tension that remained in the car.

"If that's what you wish?" I added knowing that she might fell different when she heard what the boy had to say. She remained silent, staring blankly out of the window unsure of my words. The boy guided his car into a crumbling apartment complex that looked as if it was a century old. I waited until he rounded the corner before I motioned for Sookie and I exit the car. We hugged the outside of the wall glancing around the corner to see what door he entered.

"Go be a damsel in distress." I said motioning my head towards the door.

"What? Why don't you do it you're the big bad vampire?" She said appalled at the notion.

"Don't you know anything about vampires? We have to be invited inside a human's home for the first time." I said thinking that this was common knowledge now that the vampire's had mainstreamed.

"Ok, then my story is that my car broke down and I need to use a pair of jumper cables. And by the way you are the first vampire that I have actually been around. I have seen other at a distance; but never approached them before." She walked away abruptly; leaving me shocked once again at her declaration. I found immense pleasure in knowing that I would be her first and only vampire; it only helped fuel the fire that was raging inside of me. I watched from the corner as she knocked repeatedly on the door; finally the boyish man opened the door. The boy looked Sookie up and down taking in her luscious curves; I had to fight the jealously that bubbled inside of me. When she finished her story he invited her inside with a hopeful look that unnerved me. As soon as she was across the threshold she stopped immediately and invited me in. I was there in a second pushing her behind me; as the boy stood stunned dropping a pair of jumper cables to the floor.

"Who are you?" The boy said staring at me with his mouth gapping open like an invalid.

"A very curious friend of Susan's looking to answers about her death." I was across the room in an instant shoving him against the wall using my hand around his throat to balance him.

"Eric, stop you promised we would try this my way." She said putting her hand on my arm calming me. I released him and sat him down on the sofa holding him there. Sookie moved to sit across from him looking deeply in his eyes.

"What's your name?" She said softly calming the hostility in the room.

"Tyler Mason" He said shortly, anger blazing in his eyes. Sookie sat for a while staring at him the only sign of life was the vast array of facial expression's that crossed her face.

"Eric, check under the rug in the master bedroom and you will find the murder weapon." She said holding her face in her hands. I made my to the largest bedroom there undeniably was a large blue decorative rug. I lifted the edge slightly to reveal the greatest surprise there was a sword I had only seen once in my lifetime; the handle was dark crimson almost black and lined with magnificent rubies. It was a relic, taken from the Egyptians themselves it was the only sworn that could kill a vampire in one swipe no matter where it landed. It was fabled that an Egyptian pharaoh prayed to the god Osiris the god of the underworld for a way to rid himself of the vampires that plagued his domain. Osiris jealous that vampires got to escape the underworld and he could never clam them granted the pharaohs pleas with a sword wielded from the fires of the underworld that could kill any creature of the night in an instant. I knew who possessed this sword that had been handed down to him by his sire and he was about to pay dearly.


	5. Chapter 5

As I entered the living room I noticed that Tyler's eyes rose to meet the sword for a brief moment then looked away defiantly somehow knowing of his imposing fate.

"Eric, I know who has Jason." Sookie said as she wiped a tear from her cheek and continued. " When I looked into Tyler's mind I saw a bartender from your club give him the sword. They wanted to kill Susan because she was getting to suspicious of the bartender stealing money from the club. Eric, they wanted you to kill Jason for their crimes!" She said in disgust as she buried her face in her hands. I walked over to her and placed my free hand on her shoulder trying to give some sort of comfort. How could this be? Sookies words only confirmed the contempt that I felt for Longshadow. His sire had been the king of Arizona and at one time and had very high expectations that Longshadow had never been able to meet. I had given him the job only when his sire had asked as a last favor before he decidedly met the true death. Longshadow's envious nature must have over taken him completely for him to put the only relic bequeathed to him by his maker in danger.

"What do we do now?" Sookie said standing ready to take action.

"Sookie, it will have to wait until tomorrow as much as I would like to end this tonight the sun will be up shortly." I said glancing out the window at the night sky.

"Tyler could take me to where Jason is; I could get Jason out alive by myself." She said frantically trying to put the details of her plan together.

"Do not be naïve; you would walk into a house filled with vampires, and their servants? You would not make it out alive. You will stay with me, and then when the sunsets there will be justice." I said determined to have my way.

"I will not say with you; we just met!" she said defiantly. I pulled her close to me staring directly in her eyes, so that I might get my point across better.

"Sookie, my bartenders name is Longshadow, and if this is indeed his plot he is not a stupid man. He will have eyes everywhere watching to see what happens now. That means that is not safe for you anywhere expect with me at the moment. That means you will stay with me." I said still holding her close.

"Alright, I will stay with you, but no funny business!" She said hesitantly shoving me away. I smiled as I watched her quiver from our brief touch. Miss. Stackhouse was affected by me, whether she choose to admit it or not.

"I promise no funny business; that is unless you want it." I said giving her my best smile. She only rolled her eyes as moved a little further from me.

"What will we do with Tyler?" she said still trying to gain composure from our brief encounter.

"He will come with us; where he will be held prisoner until the queen can decide his punishment for his crimes."

I grabbed Tyler forcing him to rise from the couch, and turned him to face me.

"You will come with me willingly to pay for the crimes you have committed." I compelled him making it easier to manage him. It worked well because he followed me like a lost puppy to the car.

Within seconds we were pulling up the drive way to my modest mansion. I watched Sookie's reaction to my large estate, but once again I was shocked as she was unimpressed by my wealth. I parked in the garage and lead them through the garage entrance to the house.

"Wait here, while I settle Tyler in." I said leaving Sookie in the kitchen while I lead Tyler to the cellar; I cuffed him to the railing of the stairs leaving him alone without a word. His day was going to come, but right now I wanted to be alone with Sookie; everything else could wait until tomorrow.

I entered the kitchen to find her sitting on a bar stool looking gloomy. Her fierce loyalty to her brother intrigued me; at Tyler's apartment she had been willing to risk her life for him. She was such an unusual human with her courage and telepath abilities.

"Would you like some food? I keep some around for my human guards." I opened the fridge looking for something edible.

"Yeah, that would be great." I pulled out some lunch meat and made her a simple ham sandwich. When I finished I sat next to her, and slide the sandwich over to her. She looked at me with amazement in her eyes and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked not really getting the joke.

"Of all the things I expected of you; I ever expected to see you making a sandwich." She continued to giggle.

"You continue to surprise me; just when I think there is no good in you, you do something that amazes me." She said suddenly serious. "I think that there is good in you, or else you would not have offered to help save my brother even before you found out it had something to do with the bartender. I think I see a light in you that you don't even see yourself." I stared at her astonished by her words. She leaned in closer to me, and pressed a soft kiss on my lips catching me completely off guard. Her kiss was so gentle, but it set my lips were on fire just to know that she wanted me. I was suddenly unable to think of nothing else, but being inside her. I pushed away the sandwich; a then lifted her up on the counter by her hips all the while never letting her lips leave mine. She kissed me back with a passion that matched my own; surprising me again when she wrapped her long bronze legs around my waist, and moved her hips in slow steady circles grinding against me driving to the brink of insanity. I could take no more; I slid my hands underneath her lifting her up with her legs still intertwined around me. I carried to Sookie to my bedroom and laid her across my bed watching her blonde hair spread around her.

"You're so beautiful." The words left my mouth before I could stop them. There was no doubt I wanted this woman, but there was something else that separated her from all the other women she made me feel thing deeper than lust.

"Sookie, are you sure you want to do this?" I said almost regretting the words once they were out. I just knew that I wanted her to want this as much as I did and not regret it tomorrow. I wanted more than her body; I wanted her soul and the very thought troubled me deeply.

"Yes, I want you Eric!" she said with hungry eyes; pulling me down beside her, but as I went to remove her shirt she stopped me.

"There is something I do need to tell you though; I' am a virgin" she said embarrassed turning her head obviously afraid I would turn her away. Instead it touched me that she would give me such a great gift. I stroked her hair and glided my hand slowly across her jaw turning her to one again face me.

"What a great honor you give me Sookie."


	6. Chapter 6

I went to move on top of Sookie, but before I could I heard a pounding at the door. Whoever it was will half to wait I thought as I kissed Sookie deeply once again enjoying the taste of her mouth.

"Eric, open the door now! I have something to tell you, and it cannot wait!" Pam said beating the door half to death. I looked at Sookie sadly as she clung to my clothing holding me tightly to her. I had the urge to tell Pam to go straight to hell, but I knew that she wouldn't be here if it was something she could handle alone. I reluctantly pulled away from Sookie and swung the bedroom door open.

"What? And this better be good!" I said extending my canine teeth.

"Eric, I looked over Susan apartment to see if I could find anything else to help you, and I found this." She thrust a small perfume bottle at me.

"Pam, please don't tell me that you interrupted me to spray perfume at me?" I said growing more aggravated by the second when I knew that Sookie was waiting on me.

"It's not a perfume; it's a love elixir that has been made by a very experienced witch. A lot of vampires are using them now a days to get any willful donor they want now that we mainstreamed. The useful thing is it has no effect on us, only the humans that we desire. We just zero in on the human we want just spray a little and whenever we touch them it drives them wild with passion." A since of dread came over me as I remembered picking up the very same perfume bottle and some leaking out on me as I had searched Susan's vanity for clues.

"How long does it take for this elixir to wear off?" I said hoping that Sookie's reaction to me was her own and not drug induced.

"Actually, it can take a while to take effect then it is put in motion by a passionate kiss or any other sexual act then it can last for up twenty-four hours." Pam said looking at me curiously.

"Did you get some of this elixir on you, and were in in there with the blonde one from the club?" Pam pointed to the bedroom and then began to chuckle wildly. I gave her a devious look, but it didn't help she just kept chuckling.

"Oh, Eric you might as well go back in there, because not having you cure her passion will be as bad as torture." I looked away from her unsure what to do now; there was no way that I could take Sookie now, but I couldn't let her suffer either.

"Pam, what does this perfume have to do with Susan?" I said trying to change the subject; my pride was hurt a little knowing now that I hadn't alone given Sookie the passion she had felt.

"A waitress overheard you and the blonde girl talking about the situation with her brother Jason, and then came to me with an incredible story about Susan. She said that Susan would always pick her donors in advance then uses her perfume to entice them, and drive them mad with passion. Then she would take them to her basement were she would torture them for days, and then drain them dry. I decided that I would try to help you, but when I got to Susan's you were already gone. So I found the perfume and then went back to the club and you weren't back yet so I decided to come here."

"Thank you that explains a little how Sookie's brother got in this mess. With it doesn't matter much now that Susan is dead; she is no longer a problem. Pam I need you to stay the night, at the next sunset I will need your help taking Longshadow down. He has been stealing from us for quite a while and it is time for him to pay his dues." I said only telling Pam half the story wanting to get back to Sookie before the sunrise.

"Anything for you, plus I never liked that arrogant bastard. I will be ready at Sunset." Pam said always ready for a good fight it was one of the qualities that I had always adored about her. I nodded goodnight to Pam and turned back to the bedroom. I slowly opened the door, afraid of what I would do if Sookie's passion was too great. My fears were only increased when I saw Sookie lying on the bed naked looking up at me with her eyes still filled with passion. I stood there stunned by the beauty of her curved body that seemed to be rounded in all the right places. I could not understand how the men of this decade could desire the unnatural looking stick woman of this time. My thoughts were ended abruptly, when Sookie grabbed for me pulling me closer to her naked body. I tried to pull away, unsure if I could resist such temptation, but she brought her lips to mine and I was lost. She pulled my shirt off and I reveled in the feeling of her naked breast across my bare chest. That's when a thought crossed my mind; I didn't have to take Sookies virginity to pleasure her completely. I could pleasure Sookie just as effectively with my tongue; that would ease her pain and settle my need to taste her. I picked Sookie up once again laying her across the bed, except this time I pulled her legs up over my shoulder bring her core closer to me. I began to use my tongue with rhythmic precision; each stroke causing moans to explode from Sookie's mouth. She thrashed around the bed, pulling at the sheets and tearing them from the bed. I relished in the honeyed taste of her losing myself in her passion; when suddenly she cried out her body tensing so intensely around me that it almost worried me. I licked her one more time enjoying the sweet victory of her orgasm. I laid her legs down softly and moved to lay beside her pulling her now tranquil body into my arms. I did not know if she would regret this tomorrow, but for now she was content to lie in my arms. I watched her as she drifted into a deep sleep and marveled at the feelings that she had produced inside me. I had only known this woman for a night and she had already made her way into what I thought was my lifeless heart. I noticed a lose piece of hair falling across her brow, and swiped it away from her forehead. I buried my head in her hair, and the last thoughts I had before I drifted into my dead like sleep was that her hair smelled like sunshine.


End file.
